1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with improved, acid-based corrosion, grease removal and polishing compositions for treating metallic surfaces and objects. More particularly, it is concerned with such compositions which are compounded so as to substantially prevent oxidation-reduction reactions that would normally take place at a metallic surface, and allow only acid attack of the oxides on the metal. In preferred forms, the compositions hereof may include polyvinyl pyrrolidone as a viscosity control agent and inhibitor, a derivative of hydrogentated tallow as an emulsifier, and an N-substituted oxazolidine as an acid inhibitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compositions for removing corrosion (metal oxides) from metallic surfaces and objects have long been available. Generally speaking, such materials are acid based, i.e., they rely upon an acidic attack in order to remove corrosion.
A persistent problem encountered in connection with prior corrosion removal compositions and polishes stems from the fact that oxidation-reduction reactions can occur between the compositions and the underlying metal surfaces to be cleaned and decorroded. Hence, while many of these prior compositions were effective in corrosion removal and/or polishing, they often were prone to attack the metal substrate and leave the same pitted and unattractive.
Another problem with such prior compositions stems from the fact that they are ineffective as grease removers. Accordingly, if the metallic surfaces desired to be decorroded had substantial amounts of fatty organic (oil) films thereon, the effectiveness of the compositions was reduced, and the acidic and aqueous components thereof hindered in removal of corrosion.
Furthermore, such solutions were of uncontrolled viscosity, either being too viscous to prevent application by spray or brush, or too low in viscosity to cling on vertical surfaces.